powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonization
The power to transform living beings into demons. Variation of Conversion. Not to be confused with Demon Creation. Opposite to Angelization. Also Called *Demon Form (oneself only) *Demonic Inducement/Transformation *Demonification Capabilities The user can transform oneself or others into demons or demonic hybrids granting them demonic abilities and/or traits. Variations *Succubization Associations *Corruption Inducement *Conversion *Dark Energy Manipulation *Demon Creation *Demon Physiology *Demonic Arm *Demonic Force Manipulation *Demon Soul *Demonic Empowerment *Geniefication *Malefic Force Manipulation Limitations *May be limited to certain type of demons. *Process may be extremely painful. *May be irreversible. *Can be undone with Conversion Negation. *Weak against Demon Manipulation. *Won't work on users with Conversion Immunity. Known Users Known Objects *Nightosphere amulet (Adventure Time) *Behelits (Berserk) **Crimson Behelit (Berserk); used to transform its bearer into a God Hand *Demon Swords/Evil Swords (Dog Days) *Evil Pieces (Highschool DxD) *Demon Chi (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Infernal Cup (The Shadowhunter Chronicles) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) *Book of Demons (Valkyrie Crusade) *Shadow Sword (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery Marceline_with_Nightosphere_amulet.png|The Nightosphere amulet (Adventure Time) transforms the wearer into a powerful demon. berserk-godhand.jpg|The God Hand (Berserk) can transform humans who bear Behelits and reach their lowest point of despair into demons called Apostles via a ceremony that requires the sacrifice of that which the human holds most dear to their heart... Slan, the Slut of the God Hand Berserk.gif|...Slan was one of five humans who were transformed into godlike demons by means of the Crimson Behelit, a special Behelit that appears once every 216 years... Apostle Mozgus.jpg|Apostles (Berserk) can turn humans into demons by infesting them with their demonic essence or infusing them with demonic power, turning them into Apostle Spawn. Mozgus, pictured above, is a particularly powerful Apostle Spawn. D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer).jpg|D'Hoffryn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can transform humans into Vengeance Demons. The_Order_of_the_Sword.png|The Order of the Sword (Devil May Cry 4) use the Ascension Ceremony to turn their members into angelic-looking demons... The_Ascension_Ceremony.jpg|...as shown here with Sanctus. Dragon_Eater.jpg|The Dragon Eater (Dog Days) can corrupt and transform any living creature, including true dragons, into demons via its tendrils. Muzan Kibutsuji (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Those who drink the blood of Muzan Kibutsuji (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba)... Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|...will become a demon. Jackal DF.jpg|Jackal's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail). Doriate DF.jpg|Doriate's Demon Form (Fairy Tail). Franmalth2.jpg|Franmalth's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail). Ezel's_Slash_Mode.png|Ezel's Etherious Form (Fairy Tail) Slash Attack Mode. Kyôka_in_her_Etherious_Form.png|Kyouka's (Fairy Tail) Etherious Form. Torafuzar's_Etherious_Form.png|Torafusa's (Fairy Tail) Etherious Forms. Tempester_Etherious_Form.png|Tempesta's (Fairy Tail) Etherious Forms. Mard_Geer's_Etherious_form.png|Marde Geer (Fairy Tail) in his Etherious Form. Zeref and Natsu.jpg|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) resurrected his dead brother Natsu as his strongest Etherious, E.N.D. Rias_holding_a_Bishop_Evil_Piece.jpg|Evil Pieces (Highschool DxD) can turn other beings into devils. Asia_being_reincarnated.jpg|Asia Argento (Highschool DxD) being demonized by an Evil Piece. Demonic Form by The Hood.jpg|The Hood (Marvel Comics) could sometimes assume a demonic form... Dormmamu.jpg|...by giving himself fully to the powers of Dormammu. Markofcain.jpg|When its bearer dies, the Mark of Cain (Supernatural) resurrects them, while transforming their soul into a demon... Demon Dean Supernatural.gif|...such as Dean Winchester... Spn Cain.png|....and Cain. Demon_Bookend_H.png|As the result of her Book of Demons being filled, Bookend (Valkyrie Crusade) became a demon herself. Ye-shen-xdormitory-evil.jpg|Ye Shen (The X-Dormitory), as the Embodiment of Evil... Changqiong-xdormitory.jpg|... can demonize and corrupt benevolent power-users... ye-shen-ye-sheng-xdormitory.jpg|... by fighting his brother, the Embodiment of Goodness. File:Hiei_Shadow_Sword.jpg|The Shadow Sword (Yu Yu Hakusho) can convert any human it cuts into a demon. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Demonic Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries